Impossible
by saku015
Summary: What does a responsible big brother do on his sister's first date? Spying on her with his nemesis by his side of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

It was impossible! He just could not believe it. The cherry blossoms were falling around them as his youngest sister stepped to that _thing_ and kissed it. SHE JUST FUCKING KISSED IT!

Izaya felt as his hand squeezed the wall. If that confession about letting her desk being bullied was not enough for Kururi to hate it, she did the polar opposite just because she was being called cute?! And he thought that she was the more intelligent… Mairu kissing it was not a surprise. They did everything together – even kissing.

As they started walking away the thing reached out and touched Kururi's hand. Izaya's hand grabbed his switchblade in his pocket. Kururi turned around, looking surprised because of the sudden action.

"K-kururi, wait a sec!" IT FIRST-NAMED HER! "Making up that I did not do anything to prevent them bullying your desk… would you be so kind and escort me through Ikebukuro?"

The world became fuzzy in front of Izaya. IT ASKED HIS SISTER OUT ON A DATE! And the worst thing was that she said _yes_. Izaya turned around and sprinted towards the station.

* * *

Izaya was standing behind a lamp post, staring daggers into his worst enemy as he was standing in front of the station. Suddenly, he spotted out his sister. She was wearing her yellow skirt and khaki hoodie. The blush appearing on the others' face made him want to break his neck.

"You look really cute!" Aoba – he looked up the kid's every data last night – said, rubbing the back of his head. He pulled out his hand behind his back and reached the flower that he had in it towards Kururi.

His sister blushed as well while accepting it. Izaya had never seen that side of her. She was always so quiet and the thought that it was not him who made her react like that was really painful.

"Thank you, Aoba-kun!" She said, smiling at him. If it was even possible, the brat's face became redder. Izaya had more than a thousand scenarios of how he would make it having that color – but not because of embarrassment.

As soon as he felt that well-known presence behind his back, he lifted up one of his fingers. His mission was more important in that scene than his everyday activity, thought it would be a good method of getting rid of some stress.

"I do not have time to play with you right now," he hissed backwards, but did not take his eyes off of the lovey-dovey couple in front of him. One glance away and the brat would have disappeared with his sister. He did not let that happen!

"What is more important to you than ruining someones' life, I-ZA-" Izaya grabbed his collar, pulling him down. When he spotted out what Izaya was watching, his eyebrows furrowed. "What does Kururi do with that kid?"

"Isn't that obvious, stupid Shizu-chan? He tries to do bad things with my sister!" Izaya mumbled quietly, knowing that there was more desperation in his voice than he wanted there to be. As he felt the body shaking because of laugher behind him, he turned around angrily.

"They are only on a _date_ , Izaya. It is not a bad thing." Shizuo almost patted the other's shoulder to calm him down. Seeing his enemy in a state like that was funny and strange at the same time. He would have never imagined that Izaya had a so protective face as well.

Izaya only turned back, but the sight that awaited him made his heart froze with fear. Kururi and that little piece of shit were nowhere to be found!

* * *

He spotted them out only 15 minutes later as they were buying ice-cream before Ikebukuro Park. Shizu-chan's hand somehow stayed in his, but he did not worry about that in that situation. He pulled him behind a tree from where they could hear and see the two younger kids who were sitting on a bench.

"I am really glad that you decided to come," Aoba said, looking at Kururi. Kururi turned her head towards him with a little smile appearing on her face. Taking it as her own 'You are welcome!' Aoba smiled back, but his cheeks soon became red again. As Kururi licked her ice-cream with her tongue slightly out, he had to look aside asap.

"Put that fucking blade back to your pocket, idiot!" Shizuo growled to Izaya, grabbing his wrist. No matter how hard he tried, Izaya was not capable of pulling it out from the iron grip. He almost asked about how Shizu-chan felt during his own little brother's first date, but he knew that it easily would mean their hideout being seen because of his company's rampage.

* * *

The sun was setting as the two kids stood in front of each other in the entrance of the station. Kururi had numerous presents in her arms being won by Aoba from that claw machine.

"Thank you so much for today, Kururi," Aoba said, a grateful smile appearing on his face. "It was fun."

"Yes… I enjoyed myself too," Kururi said with a dark blush on her face. She stared down at her presents in her arms. Aoba stepped to her, lifting her chin up gently.

As their lips met in another kiss, Izaya squeezed that stupid plushy cat he got – he had no idea how and why – from Shizu-chan as an award from the same claw machine, so hard that he was afraid it would be torn.

"Hey, where are you going?" Shizu-chan called out for him as Izaya turned around and started walking towards the other direction. Shizuo caught up to him, then looked down at his face. "Don't tell me… are you jealous of that Aoba kid?" Shizuo had to bite into his own lips to hide his laugher that almost bubbled up from his chest.

"I am not!" Izaya said, snapping his head up. He glared angrily at his nemesis, but it disappeared soon and he hung his head down. "It seems like Kururi does not need me anymore…"

Shizuo rolled his eyes and patted Izaya on his head, ruffling his hair. That Flea could be so childish sometimes…

"There is free fatty tuna in Russia Sushi today. Wanna come?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Basically, this story started as an oneshot, but then ideas started popping up in my head and I did not want to start a separate one. I hope you will like it!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

When they stepped into the restaurant, Izaya still had that little depressed pout on his face which Shizuo had no other idea how he could make to disappear. Simon greeted them with his usual smile and guided them to a private box.

"Aren't you eatin?" Shizuo asked the man sitting across the table. He had a whole plate of fatty tuna in front of him, but he did not even make a move towards it and a Flea who did not jump on the top of fatty tuna was _terrifying._

"I can't. My hands are occupied," Izaya answered, looking down at the plushy in his arms.

"Than put that stupid plushy cat down!" The glare Izaya sent him made shivers running down on Shizuo's spine. What the hell was so unique in that cat anyways? He did not get answer his rhetorical question only saw as Izaya squeezed the toy to his chest even harder. When their eyes met, a light switched on Shizuo's head. "NO! Don't even dream about it!"

"Shizu-chan! I am hungry~" Izaya whined, looking up at him with begging eyes which were twice as big as usual.

"Then you will die because of starvation!" Shizuo said, jumping up from his seat. He had almost reached the exit of the box, when a hand grabbed the hem of his shirt. He glared down and regretted it immediately. Izaya cocked his head to the side and had an adorable pout on his face. "FUCK! Okay, just stop looking at me like this!" He sat down cross-legged in front of the informant. He picked up one fatty tuna, then put it into the others mouth. Seeing the bliss of which Izaya ate the food, gave him an evil idea. He lifted his hand up and petted his hair. "There, there, good kitty!"

Izaya choked on the food, so Shizuo had to hit him on the back. While he was trying to catch his breath, Izaya saw the huge grin spreading on Shizuo's face.

"Shizu-chan is such a meanie!" He whined again with a deep blush on his face, but did not protest when the next bit of fatty tuna was reached towards him.

* * *

They were walking side by side trough lost alleyways towards the station. It would not have been lucky if someone had seen them together like that. Izaya knew that he had to say thank you for the day, but his stomach was full and thinking back at his discovery was still painful, so he kept quiet.

"Why didn't you put the cat down?" Shizuo asked him right before their separation. The smile which appeared on Izaya's face did not promise any good.

"Oh? Because Chibi Shizu-chan would be lonely without my hug." And with that, Izaya ran away, because he knew that as soon as Shizu-chan understood his sentence, his life would be at stake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Hardly had Kururi stepped into their apartment when she was attacked by Mairu. Her younger sisters' eyes were shining, having thousands of questions in them. After they had sat down to the sofa, she could not hold herself back anymore.

"How did it go, Kuru-nee?" She asked, almost jumping up and down, studying the presents in Kururi's arms. Kururi looked at her, lifting up a pink bunny. Mairu frowned a little bit.

"Pink… bunny," Kururi said, hugging the toy to her chest with a such a tender expression which caused a pang of jealousy in Mairu's chest. She pouted, then touched her chin with two of her fingers. As if Kururi felt that something was wrong, she lifted her hand up and petted Mairu's hair.

"It is strange that you are not only mine and mine alone…" she mumbled, blushing hard. Kururi smiled at her lightly. Mairu's face beamed up again as her gaze wondered to the toys. "Let's see what you have gotten!"

The two girls dag through the presents. There was a plushy dog, a bear, a baby chicken and a frog. But that night, Kururi Orihara fell asleep with a pink bunny being hugged to her chest.

* * *

Stepping into his apartment, Izaya saw Namie as she was working on her computer. He quickly hid his Chibi Shizu-chan into his inside pocket. Hearing the cracking of the door, the woman looked up.

"You stayed out late," she said quite irritated. It was not fair! Her egocentric boss could wonder around while she was sitting in his office, working instead of watching her beloved Seiji!

"You can go home." That was his only answer. Namie frowned in anger. She stood up and walked up to Izaya. She leant into his personal space so much that the other backed away a bit. "What?"

"If I did not know any better, I would say you are hiding something," she said on a sing-sang voice, putting her hands on her hips.

"If you do not want your payment to be decreased, you leave _now_." That statement had its effect. Without any further words, Namie took up her coat and left the flat.

Izaya slumped into his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. That day had plenty of unexpected events… He took out Chibi Shizu-chan from his pocket and felt as a smile appeared on his face. If only the plushy would be that cute as the real one was…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Aoba was walking beside Mikado towards Raijin and could not believe how pathetic he was. Beside him, that was Mikado-senpai, his idol, the leader of the Dollars and as the cherry blossoms were falling all around him, he could not think about anything else, than a certain brown haired girl. How cute she looked in that short skirt, how mesmerizing her smile was and how he felt himself when her little pink tongue li-

"Aoba-kun, are you okay? Your face is totally red." He snapped his head towards his senpai, on whose face – after studying Aoba's – a knowing little smirk appeared.

"I- I am okay, Mikado-senpai," he mumbled, paying extreme attention to the ground. From that smirk, he was sure that Mikado-snepai knew what was in his head. He was head over heels for Sonohara-senpai after all…

"Aren't those Izaya-san's sisters?" Aoba perked his head up and as Mikado-senpai ran forward, he felt as the world turned upside down around him.

* * *

Shizuo was in a good mood. Despite he had to start extra early that day, their first two cases were as easy as breathing. Both of them asked for forgiveness and was really easy to believe that they only forgot to pay, because as soon as they appeared in front of their doors, they handed the money to Tom-san without a word.

It was 7:30 AM and they walked on the road which led to his old high school. As he was watching the blossoms, memories hit him just like that truck had done years ago.

"Shizuo-san!" He heard a cheerful voice and he had to take back a groan. The older Orihara twin ran up to him and greeted him with a smile, jumping up and down.

"You are as lively as always, Mairu," he said to her, forcing a smile on his face. Mairu immediately saw that it was not honest, so she pouted at him.

"Good morning, Shizuo-san," the other twin greeted him on a more polite way. When their eyes met, Shizuo could not help it, but felt as a little smile crawled onto his lips. Seeing that, Kururi's face turned into deep red.

"How are you lately?" He asked, trying to cover it as an usual formal question.

"Great, thank you!" Mairu said, smiling at him. "We have lots of new plushies." Her expression became tender. "We soon would become just like Iza-nii. I bet he still sleeps with his owns just like he always did." Hearing that, Shizuo's face became so red that Tom hit him with his elbow.

"Mairu-san, Kururi-san, good morning!" Shizuo heard a familiar voice. Soon after, he saw Mikado running towards them.

* * *

Kururi turned her head towards the source of the voice, but the thing that grabbed her attention was not the boy running towards them, but the other one, walking really slow behind him. Her face lit up and she started feeling a little bit dizzy.

"Kuru-nee, are you okay?" Her twin asked, but when she saw the same person Kururi spotted out, a too huge grin appeared on her face. "Aoba-kun! Over here!"

Kururi saw how her new boyfriend's face became as red as her own. When he reached them, he stopped in front of her, rubbing the back of his head.

"G-good morning!" He muttered, avoiding her gaze.

Kururi nodded quickly, finding her shoes more interesting than anything else. She heard her sister talking something about maths to their senpai and dragging him along, but it was just a blur. Suddenly a little breeze flew through the air and she shivered. She felt as a jacket was put around her shoulders. She looked up and saw Aoba looking back at her with affection in his eyes.

"Thank you," she said, gifting him with a smile. A huge blush speared on the boys' face. Aoba took her hand into his and they started to walk towards the school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Izaya stepped out from one of Ikebukuro's fanciest restaurant. He met Shiki-san and handed him an envelope which had important information in it. Nothing too special and he could eat a good meal during it too.

He stretched his arms, looking up to the sky. He breathed in the scent of the spring. Now what should he do the afternoon? He had some work to do, but being open air was so good that he did not want to go back to his office. He started walking towards his old school when-

"It looks like Shizu-chan had forgotten how to aim," he chirped when a vending machine landed only a few inches away from him.

"Louse, what the hell are you doing here?!" He roared, but instead of answering, Izaya only twisted on his heels and ran away.

He chased after Izaya through several alleyways who only ran while giggles were escaping from his lips. When he heard the first one, Shizuo almost stopped. It was so cute that he had to remind himself about his task – catching the Flea as fast as possible. They turned around another corner and entered an alleyway – which had a wall on its other end. Izaya stopped so suddenly that the things he had in his pocket fell out to the ground.

"Fuck!" He swore, grabbing his switchblade from the ground. He opened it and pointed it at Shizuo who was panting in front of him. His enemy's eyes turned towards the ground and an evil grin appeared on his face. "What?"

"What is this, Izaya-kun?" Shizuo asked, grinning like a madman. In his hand, there was his Chibi Shizu-chan who he put into his pocket himself that morning as a good luck charm.

"Give him back!" Izaya exclaimed, jumping towards him. Unfortunately for him, Shizuo was taller than him which the other took advantage of in that situation.

"It looks like you are a slow learner when it comes becoming taller, hm?"

"Shut up and give my Chibi Shizu-chan back!" Shizuo's eyes widened and he lowered his hand. In that instance, Izaya grabbed out the plushy from his hand, jumping three steps back. He hugged the toy to his chest possessively.

Shizuo did not say anything only followed him. He pressed Izaya to the wall as he reached him. He took his chin into his hand, turning the informant's face towards himself. Izaya looked at him with a pout and a deep blush on his face. Shizuo sighed.

"Izaya, you really… sleep with your plushies?" Izaya's eyes widened and Shizuo felt as a blush spread on his own face. "I just heard about it and wanted to be sure…"

"Why?" Izaya choked out, shivering from both anger and embarrassment. He would totally kill his sisters!

"Because knowing that you have that stupid cat with you… somehow feels good."

In the next moment, Izaya Orihara's lips were pressed against Heiwajima Shizuo's so hard that said man could not even breath.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Kururi stared at the equation in her math book. She did not get it. She did not get it at all. It was really strange – she was one of the top students in her class, so not understanding something was somehow… creepy.

She thought about asking her sister about it, but she had to remind herself that she had club activity that day. Believe it or not, Mairu was a member of the literature club. She decided that she would refresh the club's boring book collection with new genres. When Kururi first heard her plan, she sweat dropped. She loved her sister, but sometimes she could be too much.

As she was thinking about the possible persons who could help her, another person came to her mind. A little smile appeared on her face. She had not spent lots of time with her big brother recently. Besides school and her newly found crush, the thought of Izaya went the back to her mind which made her feel a little bit guilty.

After she had packed her books into her schoolbag, she took her way towards the station. She hoped that she would not bother her older brother in anything important.

* * *

"That stupid Shizu-chan! Saying things like that…" Izaya mumbled under his breath, rubbing his mouth with his t-shirt. He was typing on his computer, but did not give a fuck if any kind of spelling mistake happened. He could correct it in the future. When he heard the knocking on his door, he stood up quite irritated. He hated if someone bothered him during his work. When he opened the door, his eyes widened. "Kururi?" He asked with his voice being a little bit high pitched.

"Nii-san… tears," Kururi said, cocking her head to the right. Izaya touched his face, feeling the wetness on it.

"I am okay," Izaya sniffled, patting her head. He hugged his sister by her shoulders, pulling her gently into his apartment.

They had been learning for two hours. Kururi glanced at her big brother from time to time while she was doing the exercises he wrote down to her. Izaya with his glasses on was just as dashing as she had remembered.

"Are you okay? You are a little bit red," her brother asked, touching her forehead lightly. Kururi nodded vigorously, then her eyes turned towards Izaya's desk.

"New plushy," she said matter-of-factly, pointing at the little toy, sitting next to Izaya's photo about the three of them together.

"That's just some old thing I found in one of our boxes!" Izaya said as fast as he could. Kururi gave him a look which made Izaya sight. He could have known that he could not fool his sister. She had slept every stormy night in his bed after all. She knew his plushies like the back of her hand.

"Nii-san has lover?" Kururi asked. When her brother replied with his eyebrows frowned, she took out her pink bunny from her bag with a huge blush on her face. "Aoba-kun." As she said out the name of her crush, the blush on her face deepened.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya replied without a second thought. When he realized what he had said, his stomach sank. "Oh, fuck!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Kururi closed her eyes, then sighed. Her big brother was as clear as a mirror – he had been since he was 15. She put her plushy back into her bag and looked back at Izaya again. She loved her big brother and did not want to hurt him, but she had to say out loud the words that were on her mind.

"Predictable."

"WHAT?!" Izaya asked, jumping up from his seat. Predictable?! Him?! He was not the one who went on a date with a thing who had left broken hearts left and right – though, he was not so sure about that statement. He sat back, covering his blush with his hand. "Let's keep learning, shall we?"

After two more hours of learning, Izaya watched as his little sister put her shoes on, preparing to leave his apartment. He could not help when his hand reached out and touched her shoulder. Kururi turned towards him with a questioning look on her eyes.

"Kururi, will you…" Izaya started, feeling pathetic. "Will you come for me to help again?" Kururi stared at him and the next moment her head was buried in Izaya's chest while her arms were wrapped around his torso. "Heh, you became taller," Izaya mumbled as he tried to wipe his tears away.

* * *

Shizuo was walking circles in his living room while frowning. Stupid plushy! Stupid Flea! Stupid kiss! Stupid EVERYTHING! He slumped to his sofa, feeling as his head starting to hurt. What the fucking hell happened today? And how could Izaya's lips be that soft and sweet? The Flea was a man for gods sake! And why did his heart beat that fast? HE WAS A FUCKING MAN AS WELL!

He did not want anything more than lifting up the sofa and throw it out of the window, but he knew that it would only cause problems for him. He took out his box of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one of them. He leaned his head back, hoping that the pain would go away on its own.

He felt his phone buzzing, so he picked it up. He hoped not some kind of idiot was the one who searched him or what would be worse-

"Nii-san," he heard the familiar voice, which immediately eased his body.

"Kauska, thanks god!" He said, standing up from the sofa. He realized that the exact thing he needed after a stressful day like that was to hear his little brother's voice.

"You are tense. Drink some milk." Shizuo almost chuckled. Kasuka always knew if something was not right with him – whether they were face-to-face or not. He took out the milk from the fridge and started drinking.

"Did something happen between you and Izaya-san?" From the way his big brother spat the drink out and started coughing violently, the younger Heiwajima knew that he was right.

"H-how did you know?" Shizuo asked, trying to catch his breath. He felt slightly afraid. Did his little brother learn how to read in someone's mind.

"You sound this happy because of hearing my voice only when something had happened between you two," came the emotionless answer.

Shizuo blushed and sighed. Should he ask his little brother? What if he would think that he is a freak or something? He closed his eyes and let the words slipping through his lips.

"Kasuka, have you ever kissed somebody?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

There was a moment of silence, then his little brother answered to him – but not that he had predicted.

"Of course I have. Despite being an amateur actress, she kissed quite well," Shizuo sat down one of the chairs in his kitchen, running his fingers thorough his hair. Of course it happened that way… "Nii-san?"

Shizuo opened his mouth to answer, but he heard as someone pressed his doorbell. He stood up from his seat and while saying goodbye to his brother, started walking towards the door.

* * *

Aoba was lying on his bed. He looked at his phone in his hand, then back at the ceiling. He had been repeating that movement for more than an hour. He felt pathetic. The only thing he should do was pressing the 'call' button! He wanted to hear Kururi's voice better than anything, but something always came to his mind that prevented him from doing it. What if she was spending time with her family? What if she was learning for one of their tests? What if she was sleeping and he would wake her up with his call?

He gazed at his clock and when he saw it was only 9 PM, he almost hit himself on the head. Best excuse of the century! He sighed, turning to his side – and finding himself on the ground. He groaned, while pushing himself onto his knees.

"Really great!" He mumbled, sitting up with his back being leaned against the bed. Suddenly, the imagine of Kurui's sleeping face came into his mind with full force, why he felt his pants becoming a little bit tighter. "Fucking great!" He swore under his breath. He knew that his night would be really long.

* * *

As soon as he opened his door, Shizuo wanted to shut it with the same movement. It was bad! Really-really bad! No matter how hard he tried, the will of the other to come in to his flat was harder.

"What the hell are you doing here, Flea?" He asked, trying to shut the door without causing any damage.

"We need to talk with each other!" Izaya said with his leg being in the crack of the door. Shizuo's eyes widened, then narrowed. Izaya felt as his heart sank in his chest. "What had happened earlier-" he started, but the look in the others' eyes created a lump in his throat.

"There is nothing we should talk about!" Shizuo said, growing in annoyance. "That kiss was the worst thing that had ever happened to me in my whole life!"

Shizuo was furious. Why could not Izaya just leave him alone?! He reached through the crack, took out the plushy from Izaya's pocket and ripped it in half.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Izaya was frozen in place, still trying to process the happenings of the last few minutes. The door of the man's flat about who he realized that he had been in love with for years was slammed into his face and his precious plushy was thrown to the ground in two pieces – maybe torn apart forever.

He felt as his shoulders starting to shake because of silent laugher while his cheeks became wet, because of flooding tears. He knelt down and picked up his little toy.

"My poor Chibi Shizu-chan!" He mumbled, putting the plushy back to his pocket. He decided after he had gotten home, he would do everything to make it whole again. Even if he could not do it with his own heart.

* * *

Next morning, Aoba was standing in front of the twins' door with a bouquet of red roses in his hands. He gulped a little bit. He did not want to be too much or too clingy. He knew that girls needed to do things with their own space – but Kururi was so sweet that he just could not restrain himself.

"Aoba-kun?" He heard his name. His face became bright red when his crush appeared in her whole morning glory in front of him. He did not answer, just reached the bouquet towards her. "Thank you!" She said, smiling up at him.

Aoba wanted to say something like 'you are welcome' or 'I am happy you like it', but her smile silenced him. Kururi stepped forward and placed a little kiss on his lips.

"W-where is your sister?" He asked, feeling a little bit light headed. The though of Kururi could make him feel like that was frightening.

"She has club activity in the morning," Kururi answered, then took him by the hand.

"I rather not want to think about what kind of activity that is…"

* * *

"Are you okay, Shizuo?" His boss asked him as they were walking through the streets of the city. "You look a little bit frustrated."

Shizuo blew out the smoke, turning his gaze towards the sky. He messed up. He messed up really bad. What he had done the previous day was worse than throwing vending machines or lamp posts. They would only cause wounds on the body, but causing wounds on somebody's soul…

He knew how important that stupid cat that he had won from a claw machine was for Izaya. He never wanted to hurt the other man like that. He could easily hit the flea with the objects he threw at him whenever he wanted, but he paid attention every time not to do it.

But he was so annoyed and embarrassed yesterday – he had no idea why – that he had to get rid of some stress. When Izaya, who was the cause of his emotional state, appeared in front of his door, he started seeing red and wanted to give him back those uneasy feelings he had. When he ripped that toy in half, he was content for a moment because of the expression on Izaya's face, but as soon as he slammed the door, he realized how big an asshole he really was.

"I have done something unforgiveable."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Izaya leant back in his chair with a deep sight. It was hopeless. Totally hopeless! It seemed like his Chibi Shizu-chan would become trash after all… The mere thought of that made his eyes tearing up. It was unbelievable how often he cried those days.

He heard as someone knocked on his door. He stood up to let them in, but his legs froze half way to the door. He did not know why, but his body knew who was the other side of the door. He bit into his lower lip. Every part of his body screamed at him to open the door, but he knew that it would be the biggest mistake of his life.

"Izaya! I know you are in there, so open the damn door!"

Izaya's eyes widened. His heart started beating rapidly, while several butterflies appeared in his stomach. In the next moment, the door was ripped open by a certain bartender. Izaya felt as his writs was grabbed and his own body met a taller one, while strong arms were pulling him closer. Anger streamed through his veins. He clenched his hands and started hitting the chest he was pressed to.

"Let me go!" He growled, hitting the other man with full force. "I SAID LET ME GO!" After several minutes he had to realize that his attempts of escaping were a waist of time. Instead of hitting, he grabbed the material of his cloth, burying his face into it. "Shizu-chan, you idiot!" He muttered, feeling as tears started to fall from his eyes.

Shizuo did not answer anything, only tightened his hug around the other. He bent down and placed a light kiss to Izaya's hair. It had the same scent as him, so he could not help, but breathed it in.

* * *

After a few minutes of standing like that, Shizuo pushed the other man away from him gently. Izaya lifted his own hand up to wipe his tears away. Shizuo's eyes narrowed.

"What happened with your hand?" He asked while studying Izaya's long, slim fingers. He did not know why, but the urge of kissing them one by one was stronger than any other feeling he had ever felt.

' _His hand is so big and warm,_ ' Izaya thought, feeling as a blush appeared on his face. He squeezed the others' hand without a second thought. Shizuo raised his eyebrows up, but did the same thing. Izaya sometimes did things that he could not explain. He had gotten used to it. When Izaya realized what he had been doing, his blush deepened. "Sorry!" He exclaimed, covering his mouth. "Before you came, I was sewing Chibi Shizu-chan all the afternoon."

Shizuo only closed his eyes then opened them. He did not want to say or do something cruel to the other man out of instinct. He looked around and when he saw the poor plushy on Izaya's desk, he walked there and picked it up. He sat down to the sofa and started the work from the point Izaya had finished it. Izaya sat down next to him, leaning closer. He never would have thought that Shizu-chan's hands could be that gentle…

"Are you okay? You are blushing again," Shizuo said with concern in his voice. He touched Izaya's forehead, but it was not warm.

"Yes, I am okay!" The answer was fast and Izaya turned his head aside as soon as he could.

When Shizuo finished the plushy, he reached it towards Izaya. Because of the happy smile on the other's face he felt his cheeks heating up. To cool himself down a bit, he unbuttoned the first four buttons on his shirt. Hearing the sharp breath, he looked down. A little fondly smile appeared on his lips.

"It seems like you marked me or somethin'. Now what?"

"Shizu-chan can not say things like that! It is so embarrassing!" Izaya whined behind his hands.

Shizuo smiled at him tenderly and pulled his hands away from his face. He pressed their foreheads together.

"You know, you look really cute when you are blushing."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Aoba blinked for a few times so his eyes could adjust to the strong light which came above him. For a moment, he had no idea where he was and why he was there, but when he heard Mikado-snepai's voice, the memories started coming back one by one.

"I am so sorry, Aoba-kun! I did not mean to throw that ball so strong. It slipped out of my hand!" His senpai's voice was full with remorse.

Aoba only groaned as an answer. They had PE lesson in the sixth period which – because of their teacher was sick – was held together with the seniors. His last memory about the even was the ball flying towards Kurui, who noticed it too late. His body was moved on his own, so the object met with his face instead of Kururi's. Said girl took his hand into her own, looking down at him with concern in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I am okay," he tried to reassure her. "These kinds of things can eas-Ow!" He exclaimed when he felt the sharp pain as he was trying to turn towards Kururi.

"You should not move, Kuronuma-kun," the nurse said, appearing beside his bed. "You may have a little concussion."

"I am really sorry," Mikado mumbled, hanging his head down in shame. Anri put her hand to his shoulder as an attempt to make him feel a little bit better.

Suddenly, they heard a thunder and the sky became dark. Kururi turned towards the others in the room.

"It looks like it is going to rain. You should head home before it happens," she smiled at their senpais. "I'll take care of Aoba-kun."

The way she said those words made Aoba blushing. He knew that he was a bastard, thinking about things like those while Kururi sacrificed her own afternoon just to stay by his side.

' _You are a scum, Kuronuma,_ ' He said to himself, closing his eyes. Feeling Kururi's touch on his arm, he looked up. The thankful smile on her face was the cutest thing ever. She bent down and kissed the bandage on his forehead, then his lips as well. Maybe he was a scum, but he was the happiest scum on the world.

* * *

The sound of a thunder was the thing that broke the moment. Izaya stood up, turning towards his kitchen awkwardly.

"You should go if you do not want to-" but when he reached the middle of the sentence, the sky fell down. "You know what? Y-you should stay here… If you want…"

Shizuo stood up and stepped to Izaya when the lights suddenly went out. Hearing the growl beside him, Izaya tried to find the others' arm. He did not want his office to become a battlefield. Shizuo knew what he wanted to express with that movement and took some deep breaths.

"Do you have candles somewhere?" Shizuo asked. Izaya pointed towards the kitchen. Shizuo opened the drawer and he frowned. "Really, Izaya? Birthday candles?" He could not help it, but a little chuckle slipped trough his lips.

"They are better than nothing!" Izaya felt quite offended. They lit up the candles, then sat back to the sofa. The storm raged outside while they were sitting in the flat feeling uneasiness. Neither of them were fond of storms.

After an especially loud thunder, Izaya jumped a little and somehow landed in Shizuo's arms. He wanted to back away, but the arms only hugged him closer. Shizuo's face disappeared in his hair. He gazed up at him from the corner of his eyes when he felt the other's body trembling. It seemed like Shizu-chan was afraid of storms more than him.

Izaya sighed, then took him by his hand. He stood up, leading him towards the stairs. They almost stumbled on the stairs while they were trying to go upstairs, but they managed it eventually.

Izaya could find the door of his bedroom without any help. He opened it and led his used-to-be-nemesis-he-had-no-idea-what-right –then to the bed. Shizuo climbed in, then pulled him into it too with a quick movement.

That night, Izaya could experience how his Chibi Shizu-chan could feel himself whenever he slept with him hugged in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

The storm was raging outside and Aoba could totally understand how the trees could feel themselves. He was sitting in front of the twins' big-screen TV with a controller in hand, watching as he was eaten by zombies – again.

After he had felt himself a little bit better, he and Kururi ran to the Orihara's apartment under the same umbrella. It should have been one of the most romantic scenes of his life, but the storm was so strong that he could not concentrate on romance at all.

"How can you do this?!" He asked with desperation in his voice. Kururi was sitting next to him, slaughtering the zombies with calmness.

"If Mairu's your sister, you can get used to violence really fast," Kururi said, wasn't taking her eyes off from the screen.

Aoba rolled his eyes. The whole school was loud about what had happened between Mairu and her classmates on the first day. That girl was super deadly. Maybe that was the reason he fell in love with Kururi instead of her.

When he realized what he had said out in his head for the first time, his cheeks became hot. He looked at Kururi. Her eyebrows were frowning because of strong concentration and she had a little pout on her lips.

' _If you kill zombies, you need to pay a hundred percent attention to it._ ' Aoba tried to convince himself. ' _I can not bother her!_ '

* * *

Mairu wore a smug on her face as Yagiri Namie handed her over the envelope. That woman was not normal. Asking cute little high school girls to spy on her little brother… Maybe it was because she worked for Iza-nii or because they were related to him.

''Thank you, Yagiri-san!' Mairu saluted, then ran out from the restaurant. She knew she had to do the groceries, so she took her way towards the shop. They planned to make curry that night. She sighed because of the mere thought of the food. Kuru-nee was the best cook ever!

"Mairu-chan!" Mairu looked up and a smile appeared on her face. Not from afar none other person waved to her than his brother's best friend. A few seconds later, Kishitani Shinra was standing in front of her with a huge grin on his face.

"Shi-chan!" Mairu greeted him. The older man blushed a little. Mairu knew he did not really like if she called him that way in public. It seemed like calling people on nicknames inherited in their family.

"Doing the groceries?" After Mairu had nodded Shinra continued. "I did not know that you will have a guest for dinner. I saw Kururi-chan running home hand in hand with a boy. Does this mean-" but he did not say more because of the expression on Mairu's face.

Mairu wanted to hold back, but a bitter smile crawled on his lips. She was really happy because of Kuru-nee and Aoba-kun, but she felt as the gap between her and her sister grew with every passing day. Maybe there was the time for her to find a boyfriend too…

Shinra patted her shoulder with a kind smile.

"Would you like to spend the night at our place?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

It was 3 AM and Izaya heard as his alarm clock started ringing. He groaned, reaching out from the bed to switch it off. When he looked at it and saw the date, he groaned again. It was Saturday and he had to put the picture of why did he have to wake up this early on a weekend morning together. Oh, yeah… he had to finish a work for Monday and yesterday he was too depressed for doing anything, because of a certain someone… WHO WAS SLEEPING NEXT TO HIM SAFE AND SOUND!

He made a desperate attempt to jump out from his own bed, but was pulled back under the sheets. The other man was latched on to his waist so strong that Izaya could barely move. He struggled to escape, but even his kicks could not bring any good achievement.

"Let me go! I have to work!" Izaya squirmed for his freedom – without success. Shizuo only nuzzled his face into his neck, inhaling his scent. That made Izaya blush furiously. His heartbeat raced rapidly which made the other to pull him to his chest in a protective manner. Izaya, having no better idea, pulled out a feather from his pillow and started tickling Shizuo's nose.

Within a few minutes and after a completely _NOT_ adorable sneeze, Shizuo sat up in the bed.

"Wha-" he asked, half asleep. Izaya was almost out of bed, when Shizuo prevented him from leaving – again. "Heat pack," he mumbled into his hair. He placed a kiss between his neck and shoulder, making Izaya feel dizzy.

"I-I had no idea that Shizu-chan was s-so clingy in the morning…" he stuttered, trying to hide his embarrassment. Suddenly, he found himself lying on his back with Shizuo all over himself, hugging him to himself possessively.

"Mine," he murmured into his T-shirt while burying his face into Izaya's chest.

' _What the fuck?!_ ' Izaya felt as anger bubbled up in his chest which Shizu-chan was using as his own pillow. "I am Izaya Orihara! A god! I do not belong to anyone!" Shizuo's arms started squeezing him tighter until he had to gasp for air. "Okay, yours, yours, just let me breath!" He felt as Shizuo smiled into his chest victoriously.

Izaya's fingers found their way into Shizuo's hair. He stroked it until the others' breath became calm again. His breathing slowly, but surely lulled him back to sleep as well.

* * *

When Izaya woke up for the second time, the first thing he heard was the sound of the shower. When he realized what that meant, Shizuo had already returned to his room in one of his big T-shirts which he used for sleeping. His hair was still damp which made Izaya to roll his eyes.

"Are you really this stupid?" He asked on a scolding voice. He climbed out of bed, took down the towel which was around Shizuo's neck and started rubbing his hair with it. A light blush appeared on Shizuo's face. "Go back to the bathroom and sit down!"

Shizuo did as he was told. From the big mirror, he saw as Izaya took out his hairdryer with a comb from his drawer. When he felt the hot air and the comb moving in his hair, he moaned in content.

"So good~" he said, closing his eyes in bliss. When he did not get an answer, he looked up. "I-"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Izaya, breakfast!" He heard the voice from downstairs as he reached the top of the stairs. The table had been already dressed with two plates of eggs, two glasses of orange juice and some toast with strawberry jam on them. "Whats' the problem?"

"I hate sweet things…" Izaya said, glaring at the bread with the jam on it.

"Fucking do not care! You need some sugar in your system. Or do you want to stay that slim and small for all of your life?" Izaya opened his mouth to protest, but the toast was pushed into it that moment.

Izaya gave an icy glare to Shizuo, who only grinned down at him. As he swallowed the bit of toast, he grabbed the other's pink apron and pulled him down. As their lips met, Shizuo gave out a surprised little noise, but kissed back eventually.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

As she was hugging Celty's waist while riding towards school, Mairu swore that she would never have a sleepover at Shinra's again. As an attempt to cheer her up, Shinra suggested that he should show her some pictures. Mairu found that strange, but nodded – which was the worst mistake of her life.

"Is Shi-chan always that obsessed with you?" She asked Celty, who only sighed, then nodded. In that moment, Mairu thought through her yearn for a boyfriend for herself and started feeling quite concerned about her sister.

* * *

After her practice had ended, Mairu was walking towards the station. As the rookie of the fencing club, their president suggested that she would help her train every Saturday morning, which Mairu accepted happily.

Mairu stretched her arms. Sonohara-senpai was not only a worthy opponent, but really strong as well. Thinking about that, a smile crept onto her face. She loved strong opponents. They meant challenge and – just like her brother – she was addicted to challenges.

Suddenly, she spotted out a young man wearing a baseball hat and sunglasses, standing in front of the automatic gates quite helpless.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" The other looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He was quite familiar, but Mairu could not put her finger on it.

"Thank you for help," the stranger said after both of them had stepped through the gate. Mairu smiled at him, then curiosity started bubbling up in her chest.

"Where are you going and why did not you know how to use a gate like that, ha?" She leaned into the others' personal space, who backed away a little.

"I am going to Shinjuku searching for my brother. His boss said that he went there yesterday and he had not heard about him since." Mairu wanted to get an answer for her other question too, but the train arrived, so she had to wait. After they had sat down, the other continued. "And I have not used public transport for years, so it is understandable that I have some problems with it."

"I go to see my brother too," Mairu said despite the other did not ask her. "He lives there and we have not spent time together for ages!" Her expression became sad and she hung her head. "Actually, my twin sister has a boyfriend and I do not want to bother them."

She felt as a hand touched her shoulders. When she looked up, she saw a barely noticeable smile on the boys' lips.

"It is really kind of you. Caring for your sister like that. She is really lucky for having you as a sibling." Mairu felt her cheeks heating up because of the compliment.

"And why did your brother go to Shinjuku?" She asked quickly, looking aside.

"He went to see his rival. At least, he told that to his boss," The boy touched his chin. "I hope he did not commit murder."

The monotone voice on which the other talked about killing and the expressionless face together made Mairu laugh. That boy definitely reminded her to someone, she just did not know who it was.


End file.
